Strangers
by TheBadge
Summary: One-shot. Doctor Reid's night goes south when a strange man runs into him.


**AN: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO NOR CRIMINAL MINDS.**

"Doctor Who?!" Spencer particularly exclaims still being dragged by a stranger down a side street. The man in question was a man in his late twenties to early thirties, wearing a brown striped suit and trench coat, he had a pair of old white converses on and a crooked tie. His hair was overly styled; it was impossible for Reid to profile this man, as he found it difficult to do as the man had grabbed his arm and yelled. "I AM THE DOCTOR! COME WITH ME!"

"Oh, I love it when people ask that. Repeat it." The Doctor said as the two walk at a fast pace down the street. He seemed almost amused at Dr. Reid's confusion.

"What? Doctor Who?" Spencer asked still trying to get the man to slow down and let him go, unsuccessfully.

"Yep. That the one gets better every time." The Doctor said excitedly. Reid now knew he was in fact amused at his confusion.

"Look, I have no idea who you are. But what you are doing is kidnapping a federal agent." Spencer angry told him, stopping dead in his tracks, causing the other man to stop as well.

This caused them both to fall forward, the mysterious abductor on the bottom and the young agent on top. "I work with the FBI, and you better have a good plan-" Spencer was cut off by some loud heavy set of footprints.

He turns to see a group of men, seven men, at the beginning of the street; heading their way. Each of the men had an arrangement of strange clothes and what looked like to be a weapon in their hand.

"There is he!" One of the men seems to be the leader, scream. "Get him and kill the other."

Once the stranger saw the group he had already pulled Spencer up on his feet, said man turned to see the man running at him and then grabbed Spencer's wrist and yelled the one word he uses the most. "Run!" Causing once again Spencer to be dragged for a moment.

'Great not only am I being kidnapped by a madman. People are now going to kill me.' Spencer thought to himself as he follows the man.

Spencer and the man took off down the street while guns like object where being shot off and hit objects behind them.

The pair quickly turned and ran down another street. "Here turn here." The Doctor yelled as he started to turn towards the ally way.

"It's a dead end." Spencer gasped out of breath. He was questioning why he had decided to follow the man that the other group was after, instead of trying to flee in a different direction.

"Yeah, well my mobile phone is here so-" The man seemed nonchalant, as Spencer looked at him dumbfounding. He now really wishes he had tried to run in another direction as the man. But it was too late now he could hear the group coming behind them.

"We run to a dead end for a phone! You are going to get us both killed because of a phone!" Spencer mainly screamed at the man, as he tried to piece together how his night ended this bad.

Since there was no turning back now, Spencer and the stranger made a turn to see a strange sight. A blue box just sitting there. A British Police Box was only there. "Come on." The stranger said as he walked towards the box.

"In there? Both of us? Wait why are those guys after you and why are you after me? And how is this a mobile phone?!" Spencer asked, starting to breathe heavily, he had had enough of the confusion and no answers and madness. As for the man, he didn't answer at first, just pulled out a key with a cheeky smile.

"First they not after me. Secondly, mobile phone is surprisingly accurate!" His smile widens as he placed the key in the lock.

"That is not mobile!" Spencer nearly shouted. He wanted to go home and get coffee. But instead, he was auguring with a madman, who is about to get him killed.

"They are down here." One shouted and started to shoot at them.

The Doctor pulled out the key and cracked the door. He turned and grabbed his hand. "In the box." He said dragging him in. Spencer still had no choices; he closed his eyes as he was shoved in.

'Maybe they won't notice the box…or maybe they won't check it…'

Spencer was more confused after hearing the door close, he wasn't squished against the other man nor could he feel the wooden side all he could feel was a…a breeze.

He opened his eyes, and then closed them again and then repeated the process a few times, to make sure he saw what he was. Questions started to buzz all around his head.

He did a 360-degree turn and looked at the open space. The room was larger then it should be, it was big enough to be his kitchen, there were a walkway and stairs. There were circle designs on the walks that were round not flat, and lastly, there was a machine in the middle of the room. It beeped and whirled, lighting up as well.

When he finally shut his mouth, he looked over at the man. He walked up to the control panel.

"Yes it bigger on the inside. No, I can't explain it, spacely-wisely. And yes it is a spaceship." He said ad he clicked a few buttons and flicked a few switches, and turned a few knobs.

But no, it was... impossible.

Spencer mind was blank. He couldn't make any sense of it. Finally, he blinked and his mind started to work again.

"Yo- you have a box that has an inter-dimensional system inside. This is impossible. It is amazing. You will have to explain it someday." Spencer said as he smiled, he wanted to look around excitedly, amazing how now he wanted to hang out with this stranger. But he really wants to figure this stuff out.

"Yes, it is. I knew you were sharp. But you might want to hang on to something." Besides as he grabbed the final lever and yanked it down. The machine started to make a strange sound and then began to shakeand throwing the young doctor around.

Then it stopped. "What happened?" Spencer asked once he regained he compose.

"I just moved us away from the men trying to kill you." He said as he fiddle with the control panel still.

The group of men seemed so far away compared to what he just witnessed. He was so focused on the box he almost missed it.

"Wait..no they are not after me? They are after you." Spencer replied. "They were clearly following you, and you drug me into this!" Spencer nearly forgot that the stranger had forced him into this mess. "What's going on?"

"First I already told you that they were not after me. And yes. You." The flipped a few switches. A smile still firmly planted on his lips.

"Okay then, Why me? And how did you know anything about this." Spencer gets a slight headache over the whole thing.

"Well. That complicated, I will explain it tomorrow morning." He said pushing buttons.

"Tomorrow? I can't wait that long!" Spencer annoyed, looking at his watch. He had a thousand or so questions, and he still didn't trust this man.

The other man smiled and flipped the lever, which, caused the ship to rock and shake once again. "Oh, I forgot to mention this is a time machine. Tomorrow is whenever we want." He said as he walked towards the door, leaving a very confused Spencer behind.

"Coffee? Doctor Reid."

 **A/N: Reviews are loved. And as of now, this is a one shot. I can't think of a storyline.**


End file.
